Taking care of Jane
by Nr.Six
Summary: Spoilers s02e01! Maura's pov while the explosion happens...


**Hi everyone! I thought it was so sweet how Maura cared for Jane in the first ep of the new season! I just had to write something short about it. I hope the roles will be switched around sometimes too: That Jane will take care of Maura... Hope you like it! I used a few lines from the episode, of course RandI isn't mine!**

**Taking care of Jane**

Maura smiles at Byron as they stand in front of his car. The evening wasn't that bad: she got Jane there and she did well. She even ran into an old flame of hers… _Who knows what good that might bring for Jane!_

Maura smiles at something Byron says as he sits down in the drivers seat. Suddenly a large explosion is heard. The impact seems to slam through all of Maura's internal organs as she steadies herself on Byron's car. Her eyes search immediately for Jane when she sees the exploded car not far away. Fear immediately grips at her stomach like an ice cold hand as she calls out and horror takes over in her mind.

"Jane!"

_Not again! She can't face this again. Not Jane. Please not Jane._ After having to withstand the past horror three months ago, she still can't shake the image of Jane almost dying, her lying there on the pavement, helpless, in pain, bleeding….

"JANE!" She cries out frantically as she begins to run to the place she last saw Jane.

"Jane are you okay?" Maura cries out in fear.

Maura doesn't hear the loud shouting around her, the orders being barked, the officers running, the sirens in the distance, the screaming, she can only see Jane. Her hand reaches out in the air as if it's pulling the rest of her body towards Jane, to touch her. To know that she is alive, that she is alright, and not wounded again.

Maura quickly puts both of her arms protectively around Jane when she reaches her and takes her to the pavement, away from the fire. She hugs her tightly to her chest. _Everything will be okay. It will. It will always be okay. _

_This isn't good for Jane's psychosomatic pain. It's not helping her heal. _And that makes Maura concerned. She wants to envelop Jane in a protective embrace that heals her, that makes her strong again, that takes away all the pain.

Maura places her cheek against Jane's head and feels her soft, black, unruly hair against her skin. She smiles softly. Who would have ever thought she'd have such sisterly strong feelings for a woman who's so totally different from her? Who's so boyish, messy, reckless, difficult, stubborn and pig-headed a lot of times not to mention blunt? Just the single thought of losing her makes Maura extremely afraid, it makes her feel like she loses control. It would rip her apart.

Maura had felt broken, numb and almost death inside when she had held her breath the moment they had taken Jane into the operating room three months ago. She had dropped herself on one of the cold plastic chairs in the hospital hallway and hadn't been able to do anything anymore. Even breathing had been too much trouble. The only thing she could think about was Jane and her not being alive anymore. She'd felt like that for days. She had not eaten anything until she could see Jane again.

So that's why Maura does the only thing she knows to keep control. She cares for Jane, fusses over her, makes sure that she rests enough (_which she doesn't, if only she could tie her down to her couch!),_ makes sure she looks decent (_that stain earlier on her suit: that really was awful!),_ she keeps track of every pain Jane feels, every grunt she makes when she moves, she studies the wound: _is it healing nicely? Does Jane take her medicine? Does she drink enough water? Maura knows how Jane doesn't eat regularly: or even worse: not AT ALL! How she just skips meals, or eats awful things that aren't nourishing for her body at all! Or how she doesn't clean her apartment: that all brings more stress to a person! And even her bedroom is an awful mess, that place should be a sanctuary for rest and peace among other things. Not to mention her sleeping habits: going in that late at night._

Maura cradles Jane even closer to her body as they both look up when the boss speaks.

"Rizolli, need you out of here, you're not clear for duty."

_Yes, that's a good idea. Jane needs to be safe, _Maura thinks.

"Doctor Isles, we're gonna need you. Frankie!"

"Yeah?" Frankie yells back.

"Get her home! Don't need no more casualties."

"I want to help! I want to help!" Jane shouts. And Maura is happy that there are more people here to stop Jane from doing just that. She helps Jane up together with Frankie and watches them leave until she's sure Frankie has her and will take her home safely.

0000

Reviews make me really happy! Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
